Tonight I Wanna Be Your Man
by The Great Squirrel
Summary: *Takari Lime/Songfic* TK sets aside work for his wife.... Song by Andy Griggs Not too graphic but I like it ^^


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or "Tonight I Wanna Be Your Man". They belong to their respective owners.  
  
Hello! Well, here it is! My first lime! I promise it won't be too graphic. The song is sung by Andy Griggs. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Takeru Takaishi, a blonde, blue-eyed 22-year-old, slowly awakened to the early morning light. The golden radiance signaled the beginning of a new day. However, Takeru, or "TK", didn't exactly feel like jumping out of bed. He tried to gain a few more minutes of sleep, however, do his disappointment, the alarm clock sounded loudly. 'One of these days, we are SO going to buy a new alarm clock.' he thought as the shrill beeps continued. He reached over to his nightstand and turned the appliance off. He opened his eyes, and his cerulean eyes fell on his wife's auburn. Kari, his wife of over one year, stretched her arms as she made to get out of bed.  
  
"Hey you," said TK softly as her caressed her over-shoulder length, brown hair.  
  
"Hey," she replied leaning in to kiss him. That was when TK first felt it. When her lips met his, he didn't feel the usual warmth of a lover's kiss. All he felt was a cold, empty feeling. She pulled back, oblivious to the feeling, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He sat there in the bed for a moment one part of him questioning what had happened, the other, more prominant part trying to concentrate on getting ready for work.  
  
**********************************************  
  
TK sat in his office at the newspaper building, thinking about his wife. What was wrong? The kiss wouldn't have bothered him that much if it hadn't been for what happened in the kitchen after breakfast. They were putting the dishes in the sink, ready to leave for the day, when the couples' eyes met. It was then that TK saw something in her eyes that did not look like anything he had seen before. He couldn't tell what it was exactly.  
  
He couldn't figure it out. What was wrong with her? Was it him? Something he was doing? He folded his arms and looked out the window, but instead of seeing the usual city scene, all he saw where her eyes. Something in them just looked so..... regretful. And lonely. That's when it hit him like a tank. Lonely! But, how could she be lonely when he was there every day with her? Then, he realized it may have been caused by him being there.... just not being there for her. He ran through his memory, trying to remember when they had done something together. A romantic dinner, time alone other than when they slept, anything they had done. He then remembered. They had had dinner in a nice restaraunt....... over a month ago.  
  
TK couldn't believe himself! He hadn't done anything romantic with Kari in over a month?! Hell, they hadn't even made love since that dinner! But with their careers, doing things together wasn't easy. It seemed like both their workloads had doubled in the past few weeks. Who had time or energy for those things? They had lately been coming home dead tired.  
  
'This can't go on,' thought TK , 'I have to make it up to her!' But how? He then noticed the calendar on his wall. Friday. The one free day he actually stood a chance. The weekend would be coming up, and he hadn't been assigned anything! And Kari wouldn't have to work either.... TK's mind filled with ideas of ways to surprise her. Dinner would be nice; he wasn't that bad of a cook. And after dinner... TK could only smile at the idea he had.  
  
The opening of a door jerked TK out of his thoughts. "Hoi, Takeru," his boss' secretary said, "New promotional opening. You wanna try for it over the weekend?" TK hesitated. This would be an excellant opportunity to be promoted and get a pay raise..... but Kari came before work. "No thanks," he replied. The secretary shrugged and walked out the door.  
  
The time to leave came, and TK was almost bubbling to get home before Kari. He stopped at the store and picked up some ingredients for the meal, as well as some choice items for after the meal....  
  
***************************************************  
  
Kari walked to her door, not as exhausted as ever, but still stressed out. Luckily, she didn't have any work to do fort the weekend, but that didn't mean TK wouldn't. She sighed as she opened the door, but as soon as she did, a delicious aroma caught her by surprise. She looked into the kitchen and saw TK putting two plates down, with her favorite dish on them.  
  
"Hey, hungry?" her husband said to her.  
  
She nodded, and the two sat down to eat. Kari was still in utter shock. TK had always been very sweet to her, but to come home to this after a stressful day at work. 'What did I ever do deserve this sweetheart?' The meal was the most delicious she had ever tasted.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
TK put the dishes in the sink; he would take care of them later. Kari offered to help, but he said that he was fine, and not to worry about it. She thanked him with a warm kiss. 'Now that's more like it.' He saw her go into the bedroom. Smiling, he followed her. He smiled even more when he heard the small, surprised gasp from her. He walked in behind her and shut the bedroom door. Kari's eyes had greatly widened. On the dresser and one of the nightstands were burning candles which gave off a sweet aroma. The CD player was playing a soft, slow and romantic instrumental. And on the floor, near the bed, was a blanket on top of an even larger blanket, with two pillows at the top. Kari turned to TK, speechless. "This," he said, "is my way of apologizing for not being there for you."  
  
Baby light a couple candles,  
  
Lock the bedroom door,  
  
Put on some sweet soul music,  
  
Throw a blanket on the floor....  
  
"Oh, TK," she said, "You know its not your-" But he put a finger on her lips to silence her. "Yeah, you're probably right," he smiled, "But why don't we just not worry about talking for right now?" He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. He ran his hand through her hair, and used the other to lock the door. He knew no one was there, but it gave them a feeling of being even more alone together. He let his arms come around her shoulder and continued to stroke her hair. He then began to unbutton her blouse. He looked into her soft, auburn eyes, and instead of seeing loneliness or regret, he saw one thing: love.  
  
Surrender to my patient hands....  
  
All week I've been your husband, tonight I wanna be your man......  
  
Soon, they were both out of their clothes, and they slipped under the blanket. TK hovered over Kari, looking into those beatifull eyes. He leaned down and began to kiss her neck. He leaned back up and looked at her gorgeous face. A face he had been in love with since they were children. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too." she replied as he leaned in again to kiss her.  
  
I'll always be your cover when you're cold,  
  
And when the world lines up against you, I'm that safe place you can go,  
  
But now and then, you need to find some time to be in love... just be in love.....  
  
The two continued to make love for hours into the night. TK had almost forgotten how it felt to be this close with his wife. He was certainly not regretting turning down the promotion. He breathed in the scent of her hair and held her in his arms, never wanting to let go.  
  
Now the whole world's in bed sleeping,  
  
I think we're finally alone...  
  
And if the telephone starts ringing,  
  
We'll pretend like we're not home....  
  
Eventually, they both found themselves deprived of strength. Breathing hard and sweating, they lay their heads down. Kari lay nestled in TK's arms, with her head on his chest.  
  
Cause any fool would understand......  
  
All week I've been your husband, tonight I wanna be your man......  
  
**********************************************  
  
My first lime! Tell me what'ya think! Constructive critism appreciated!!! NOW TO WORK ON MY OTHER FICS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
